<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>College Life by Vocalist2D</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148419">College Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocalist2D/pseuds/Vocalist2D'>Vocalist2D</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, code veronica - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocalist2D/pseuds/Vocalist2D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Burnside and Claire Redfield have an unexpected re-union at college.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Burnside/Claire Redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>College Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a summery day somewhere in America, it was time for nineteen year old Claire Redfield to return to college after the dramatic events at Rockfort and the Antarctic. Chris Redfield, Claire's older brother accompanied her to make sure she was alright. They were surprised to see an orange haired man near the entrance of the college talking to someone who seemed to be his friend. <br/>"That's-" Claire was interrupted almost immediately.<br/>"He's dead, right? It's a coincidence." Chris replied, putting a hand on the now very sad looking Claire's shoulder. As they got closer, she could tell it wasn't a coincidence. She'd recognize that geeky Canadian accent anywhere. "Steve?" Claire said as she approached.<br/>"Claire?" The ginger man in a yellow shirt and camo jeans replied back. "Claire!" He exclaimed happily, to Claire's surprise giving her a hug. He was really happy to see her again. The other guy pulled a weirded out face, not knowing what was going on. He walked off to go back inside the college, disinterested by his friend's reunion. Chris waved goodbye and was off. Claire waved goodbye back. Her and Steve both conversed for a while until it started getting dark.</p>
<p>"Ah, shit. I probably don't have a dorm room anymore." Claire told Steve. Steve flustered as he made a suggestion. "I'm in a dorm room with 2 beds. No-one else is in it." Claire flustered back. "Is that allowed?" She asked, almost under her breath. There were other students about, but they weren't close. "Yeah, I got told it's in case a new or returning student of either gender came. They're short on rooms." Steve answered back, being a bit more quiet since he could tell Claire was embarrassed by the suggestion. "That's fine then." She replied back with a small smile.</p>
<p>The two went into the college, explaining to the receptionist the situation so Claire could have her own key to get into the dorm room. It wouldn't be ready for a day or two. The dorm room hall they went down was somewhat narrow with many doors. It had ordinary dark blue school carpet and dull white walls. Nothing extraordinary. Something that was extraordinary to Claire's eyes when Steve unlocked the door... was the mess the room was in!</p>
<p>Cans were littered everywhere, Steve's bed was wet and stained with spillages. "Oh, Steve..." Claire said quietly. "I think this needs cleaned up." Steve rubbed the back of his neck as Claire got a bag, begun throwing all the empty cans in the bag then put Steve's duvet, duvet cover and pillow case in the wash. They were filthy. The last steps were vacuuming, air-freshening and opening the window. Finally, the room (minus Steve's bed) looked and smelled better. "You'd made a good wife, Claire. ...Thank you." Steve complimented in appreciation. "What are you talking about...?" Claire asked with a flustered face and faint smile. Her eyes were looking off to the side. She snapped out of it. "I'll look after you, Steve. But please... Don't treat yourself like this." She requested of him, not wanting to lose him again. "Sorry. It's just been hard. I got into a bad drinking habit from the stress. The virus isn't in me anymore but that day was so traumatic. Also the thought I'd never see you again..." Steve vented out to Claire. Claire put her hands on top of Steve's to comfort. "I'm here now." She said gently. Steve smiled at her. He was happy to have her back in his life.</p>
<p>The peaceful and cute moment got interrupted by a bell and banging on the door. Claire opened the door to see her friends. <br/>"Claire, you're back!" One said, catching a glimpse of Steve waiting to get out. "And you're sharing a dorm with a guy... Tell us the goss, girl." She continued. Claire and Steve exited the room. Steve locked it and they continued on. Claire got into a chatter with her friends while Steve walked in front of them, listening in. Some of their gossiping questions were a little embarrassing. </p>
<p>Once they reached the cafeteria, they were immediately turned away since someone had suffered really bad food poisoning.<br/>"Typical day, huh?" One of the girls said. The others, Steve and Claire all chipped in agreement. They all made an agreement of going to McDonald's as an alternative. The girls went by car while Claire took Steve on her motorbike. "Hold on, Steve." Steve nervously embraced Claire's lower half from behind. "Like this?" He asked. "Yeah." She replied. They were off. It was Steve's first time ever eating McDonald's. Claire recommended that he got cola. She didn't want vomit on her bike or herself when they went back. It was a nice evening out.</p>
<p>When they got back, everyone said goodnight and headed back to their dorms. Steve stared at his bed. Claire sat down on hers and begun unpacking her stuff. She looked around while unpacking. Steve had nothing but a few clothes. She felt sorry for him, it was likely he had very little for a long time. Steve sat next to  her as she pulled out a photo album. "Can I look through it?" he asked. "Oh? Sure." Claire handed it over. Steve looked through the photos while Claire finished unpacking her clothes and a photo frame of her and Chris. "Claire, who's that?" Steve asked about one of the last photos in the album. It was Claire and Leon. "That's Leon. The photo was taken after the Raccoon City incident due to how few survivors there were." Claire explained. Steve smiled, feeling relieved. "No boyfriend then?" Claire shook her head. "You'd be jealous if I said yes, right?" She teased. "Maybe." Steve replied, with a flustered smirk. "Steve, I don't mind if you want to sleep with me." Claire whispered into Steve's ear. It was unlikely they would get caught out for it, anyways. Steve's face went bright red. "O-okay." He replied. Claire got her pajamas out the suitcase. She was surprised at Steve stripping his clothes off, forgetting that guys usually just sleep with just their underwear. Claire decided to tease her younger friend and stripped off down to her underwear. "C-Claire?!" Steve squeaked. "I'm just teasing, Steve." She said, turning around to put her pajamas on... until she felt a warm hand squish her ass. "Oh my god- Claire- I'm sorry-" Steve freaked out. He wasn't sure what got into him. Claire turned away and was very flushed. "No, this is my fault." She laughed at Steve, getting into bed without the pajamas on. Steve got in with her. "Claire, you're not putting them on?" He asked shyly looking at her pajamas on the end of the bed. Claire shook her head. "Don't think I need to. Plus, it'd be way too warm in this little bed if I kept them on." Claire could feel her and Steve's body heat mingling... She couldn't admit it to him, but she was aroused by it. Steve embraced her and fell asleep. Claire looked over her shoulder at the ginger. Sigh... Gonna have to masturbate, I guess. She thought to herself, noticing he was fast asleep. She pleasured herself and fell asleep after a good orgasm. </p>
<p>The two were woken up in the morning by the school bell. Both got dressed, put their washing in the washing machine and emptied out the rubbish so that the room wouldn't need constantly air freshened. They had breakfast and attended classes like usual, although for Claire it felt unusual after what she just came back from.</p>
<p>Once college had ended, the two met up. "Steve, come with me. I'm gonna go shopping." Claire said. "But I have barely any money..." Steve replied. "That's fine, I'll pay for you. I saw the amount of clothes you have while unpacking..." She explained. "Yeah, the college took me in and provided me with them." Claire smiled. "That's sweet of them." They both went on Claire's bike into the city.</p>
<p>Steve picked out a good selection of clothes he liked and handed them to Claire. Thankfully, he didn't pick out loads. Claire got him to try on a jacket that looked like it would suit him as well. It fit really well. "That'll be good for when it gets colder." Claire said. Claire paid for Steve's clothes and handed him the bag. "Thanks." He said appreciatively. They went back to the dorm.</p>
<p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>